Take Me Back?
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Zoe still loves Max, but she's very nervous to tell him. Tess gives her some advice. My fixer-upper for "Return To Sender", this fic is set just after.


Take Me Back?

A/N

So I was watching "Return To Sender" today and this one-shot popped into my head… Pure Zax fluff and my fixer-upper. Enjoy!

One-shot.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

It was Zoe's second day back at the ED and she was miserable. She kept going over her conversation with Max.

It was bluntly obvious that he wanted her back, but she was scared. She wants him back also, but she didn't do proper relationships.

"You look a bit down." Connie said as Zoe made her way to her office. "Yeah. I'm fine, really." Zoe didn't want Connie to know what was going on.

As the day progressed, Zoe's mind wasn't on her patients, it was on Max. Twice she walked slap-bang straight into Connie and she almost spilt her coffee over Ethan. "Watch it!" he snapped at her.

She wanted to cry. She felt unwanted and shunned. The ED was obviously very shaken up after Jeff's death, but surely they could welcome her back, right?

"What's the matter with you?" Tess asked as Zoe went to Honey's little shop to get a coffee.

"Can we have a chat in my office?" Zoe asked. "Of course" Tess frowned.

They made their way back to Zoe and Ash's office. Luckily, he wasn't in their.

Zoe sat at her new desk and Tess sat opposite her.

"Don't let Ash see you sitting there, he won't be happy!" Zoe smiled.

"What's up? Come on, you know you can talk to me." Tess said.

Zoe explained to her about her and Max's fling.

"Thing is, Max still loves me and I still love him… but I'm scared." She said, biting her lip.

"Well… I'm no expert at relationships, considering what happened with Fletch…" Tess sighed. "But I think that you should take him back." She continued.

"Really? You really think so?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, I suspected that something was going on. You had a spring in your step, you smiled more, laughed more…" Tess said.

"Before I got stressed and decided to leave." Zoe cut in.

"True. Max was like a miserable puppy when you left." Tess replied.

Zoe smiled. "Alright then… I'll text him, see what happens." She said.

"Go for it. look, it doesn't matter about the age gap, as long as you're happy." Tess advised.

"Thank you Tess. For everything" Zoe gave her a hug.

"It's okay." Tess smiled, and left the room.

"Hello. It's Zoe, is it okay if you come round to mine about 8 tonight? I need to talk to you." Zoe texted Max.

She got on with some paperwork.

Soon, a reply came. "Of course. See you them. M xx" he answered. Zoe exhaled nervously, her heart thudding. "Now or never." She thought.

Her shift ended and Zoe logged her computer off. She went home, but she was too nervous to eat. She got herself a drink, but her hands were shaking and she dropped it. the cup smashed all over the floor.

She was startled. She was in a trance, all she wanted was to go over to Max's and talk to him.

She cleared up the mess and texted Max to ask if she could come over earlier.

"Of course. I bet you haven't eaten, I'll make you something. M x" he answered. She smiled. He knew her so well, even after all this time.

She got her coat and shoes on and got into her car.

She drove to Max's house.

She got out of her car and knocked on the door.

"Come in. Don't worry, the others are out." He gave her a gentle smile. She smiled back.

"So… what is it?" he asked as she hung up her coat.

"Er…" she didn't know how to begin.

"Max, I…" she burst into tears.

"What's up?" he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not telling you. For running away." She said.

"I'm still in love with you, Max. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, it's just that I was having a chat with Tess and-" she was cut off by Max placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh. I still love you as well." he said, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Zoe smiled.

"I forgot. I never told you that I loved you, before." She said.

"Hush. I knew." He said.

The end!

I hope that you've enjoyed this :-)


End file.
